Kiss Kiss Kiss!
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Drabble or ficlet collection about NaruHina 'Kissing' at different places and different situation or condition. Standar disclaimer applied. RnR?
1. At the Shop

**Standar disclaimer: applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terhormat itu tampak memasuki sebuah toko musik dan VCD yang cukup besar yang terletak di salah satu jalan besar kota Tokyo. Didorongnya pelan pintu yang ada di hadapannya, lalu matanya berputar mengelilingi seluruh sudut toko tersebut.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia berada di sini sekarang sampai harus rela untuk pulang terlambat hari ini. Sejak kemarin malam, adik perempuannya satu-satunya, Hanabi, memohon –jika tidak ingin dikatakan merengek- meminta kepada Hinata untuk mencarikannya VCD drama Jepang yang berjudul 'Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!' Hanabi sangat tertarik dengan drama itu setelah melihat cuplikan dramanya di salah satu situs internet. Lalu, kenapa Hanabi tidak mencari sendiri saja? Salahkan sifatnya yang tidak sabaran itu. Karena ia harus pergi berkemah mulai hari ini hingga besok, sang kakaklah yang akhirnya terkena imbasnya. Dan tentu saja, Hinata tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan adiknya itu.

Jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sudah lima belas menit ia mengelilingi toko ini, tapi ia belum juga menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Gadis itu mulai gelisah. Ia takut ayahnya akan marah jika ia pulang terlalu lama. Mendadak pandangan matanya tertuju pada meja kasir yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Mungkin lebih baik ia bertanya pada pelayan di meja kasir itu, agar ia dapat lebih cepat mendapat VCD yang dicarinya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kasir itu. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sepertinya adalah petugas kasir tersebut sedang membereskan beberapa kaset dengan posisi membelakanginya. Entah mengapa, Hinata merasa sangat familiar dengan rambut pirang yang jabrik itu, namun ia mencoba menghiraukannya dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"A-Ano… Maaf…"

Sang pemuda yang merasa dipanggil membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan saat itu pula, Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas hingga rona merah menguasai seluruh wajahnya.

"Ah, Hinata-_chan_! Selamat datang! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang ke sini!"

Cengiran lebar nan khas milik pemuda yang ternyata adalah Uzumaki Naruto itu semakin membuat Hinata memanas, seakan seluruh darahnya naik hingga ke ubun-ubun kepala. Jantungnya pun berdetak semakin kencang tidak karuan. Ya, memang seperti itulah Hinata saat berhadapan dengan Naruto, pemuda yang selama ini diam-diam ia cintai dan kagumi itu.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_… Ke-Kenapa kau… bi-bisa ada di sini?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Hehehe. Sebenarnya toko ini adalah toko milik pamanku, paman Iruka. Tadinya aku hanya sekedar berkunjung ke sini, tapi mendadak salah satu pegawai toko ini harus pulang. Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku membantu di sini menggantikan pegawai itu."

Hinata terdiam. Mendadak lidahnya terasa kelu. Ini benar-benar terlalu mendadak! Ia tidak harus harus bicara apa lagi. Ia malah menundukkan wajahnya dan mencoba menetralkan perasaannya saat mendadak dirasakannya sebuah tangan kecoklatan menyentuh keningnya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata-_chan_? Mukamu merah. Apa kau sakit?"

BLUSH!

Menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang tidak lebih dari sepuluh centi, Hinata segera menjauhkan tubuhnya. Dan tentu saja, hal itu malah membuat perasaan Hinata semakin meledak-ledak tidak karuan.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-_chan_?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-Aku ti-tidak apa-apa Na-Naruto-_kun_…"

Namun malang bagi Hinata, Naruto justru kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Bahkan Hinata dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di sepasang mata _sapphire_ itu.

Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin pingsan sekarang juga!

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi memanggilku, Hinata-_chan_? Apa kau sedang butuh bantuan?"

"A- A…A-ku…"

"Hmm?"

"A-A…A-ku…"

"Bicaralah lebih jelas, Hinata-_chan_. Aku tidak mengerti."

"A-A…A-ku... i..ingin…

"Ya?"

"A-A… A-ku…i..ingin…"

"Ya, ampun! Cepat katakan Hinata-_chan_! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Mendengar nada suara Naruto yang meninggi, malah membuat Hinata semakin gugup hingga mencapai batas maksimum.

"A-A… A-ku…i…ingin… ingin Kiss, Kiss, Kiss…."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Eh?

Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

Kiss?

BLUSSSH!

Sekarang, wajah Hinata benar-benar memerah sempurna. Sementara Naruto terdiam, terkejut mendengar jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata. Namun tidak lama, seringai muncul di wajah kecoklatan pemuda itu.

"Jadi, kau ingin 'kiss' Hinata-chan? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, hmm?"

Hinata semakin panik. "Bu-Bukan itu… Mak-Maksudku.. I… Itu… Drama… Hmmpphh?"

Tidak mau lebih lama menunggu jawaban Hinata, Naruto sudah menutup bibir mungil kemerahan itu dengan bibirnya. Dikecupnya bibir itu dengan lembut. Membuat Hinata yang awalnya memberontak akhirnya pasrah dan menutup matanya, mencoba meresapi rasa manis dan menyenangkan yang tersalur melalui bibir Naruto. Naruto menjilat dan menghisap bibir bawah Hinata, seakan meminta izin kepada sang pemilik. Hinata yang mengerti akhirnya sedikit membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Naruto membelai lembut bagian dalam mulutnya. Disentuhnya lidah milik Hinata dengan lidahnya, mengajaknya untuk bergerak bersama dalam satu irama. Tangan kiri Naruto bergerak perlahan ke bagian belakang tubuh Hinata. Membelai lembut punggung sang gadis sementara tangan kanan Naruto menyisiri helaian rambut indigonya dan menekan lembut kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hingga membuat keduanya semakin hanyut dalam ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam dan intens itu.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah menjadi tontonan gratis beribu pasang mata di toko tersebut. Tidak hanya mereka yang telah mengantri sedari tadi di meja kasir, bahkan seluruh pengunjung toko itu ikut menyaksikan mereka berdua yang telah tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Please go to next chapter before you close ^^


	2. At the Apartement

**Standar disclaimer: applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tersenyum melihat apartemen bernomor 203 di hadapannya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia masih merasa sangat lelah. Penerbangan selama lebih dari sepuluh jam dari New York ternyata cukup menguras tenaga pemuda Uzumaki itu. Namun, itu semua tidak menjadi penghalang baginya untuk segera menemui sang kekasih yang sudah dua minggu ini tidak bisa ia temui.

Rindu.

Ya, Naruto sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Ia merindukan senyum manis dari bibir mungil sang kekasih. Ia merindukan rona merah di wajah sang kekasih yang setia menghiasi wajahnya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Ia merindukan suara lembut dan merdu kekasihnya saat memanggil namanya. Ia merindukan hangat tubuh sang kekasih di pelukannya…. Semuanya… Ia merindukan semua yang ada pada diri kekasihnya.

Tanpa ragu, ia menekan bel di samping pintu tersebut. Senyum di wajahnya semakin lebar saat mendengar suara balasan sang kekasih dari dalam apartemennya, disusul dengan pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Menampilkan sosok gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan sepasang mata _amethyst_ yang tampak terkejut melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Na-Naru-"

Kata-katanya terhenti saat Naruto segera merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Aroma lavender yang menyapa indra penciumnya membuat Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Tadaima_, Hinata-_chan_… Aku merindukanmu…" gumam Naruto, menikmati kehangatan yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Sementara Hinata yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba itu harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak pingsan akibat ulah kekasihnya ini. Perlahan Hinata melepaskan diri dari dekapan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_… Kapan kau pulang? Ke-Kenapa tidak mengabariku dulu?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku baru saja sampai. Hehehe, aku sengaja ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Aaahhh, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Hinata-_chan_…"

Naruto hendak merengkuh gadis itu kembali ke pelukannya, namun buru-buru Hinata menghindar. "I-Ini di depan pintu… Naruto-kun… Nan-Nanti ada yang melihat… Le-Lebih baik kita masuk saja…"

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Huhhh… Baiklah."

Mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen yang sederhana milik Hinata. Naruto segera duduk di sofa yang terletak di ruangan tengah apartemen itu. Baru saja Hinata ikut duduk di samping Naruto, _handphone_ miliknya berbunyi nyaring.

_Kiba calling…_

Hinata segera mengangkat panggilan itu. "Ya… Kiba-_kun_? Aahh… Rapat besok? Aku sudah menyuruh Ino-chan mempersiapkannya… Iya, wakil perusahaan Nara akan datang… Iya aku mengerti… Akan aku sampaikan padanya"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Huh! Sudah capek-capek datang ke sini, kenapa Hinata malah asyik mengobrol sendiri? Sedikit merasa kesal karena merasa tidak dihiraukan oleh sang kekasih, Naruto mengenggam tangan kiri Hinata yang bebas dan mencium punggung tangannya mesra.

Cup!

Hinata terkejut saat merasakan sentuhan bibir Naruto di punggung tangannya. Mencoba untuk menghiraukan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat dan tetap fokus dengan pembicaraannya dengan Kiba, Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto.

"Ahh iya, Kiba-kun… Perjanjian Kerja Sama ini pasti akan berjalan lancar. Aku yakin mereka akan setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan ki- Aaahhh~"

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat Naruto mencium tengkuk lehernya. Sekali… Dua kali… Tiga kali… Naruto terus mengecup leher Hinata dengan pelan nan mesra. Membuat Hinata tidak mampu lagi menahan desahannya.

"_Hinata, kau kenapa? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"I-iya aku tidak apa-apa.. Kyaaa! _Matte_, Naruto-kun…"

Cup!

Tidak menghiraukan protes dari Hinata, Naruto segera membalikkan lagi tubuh Hinata dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Diciumnya bibir Hinata lembut hingga ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang menuntut. Dilumatnya bibir Hinata dengan gemas. Sementara lengan kirinya memeluk pinggul gadis itu dengan sangat erat.

"_Halo? Hinata? Kau masih di sana kan? Hina-"_

Klik!

Tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik, Naruto menutup handphone di tangan Hinata dengan tangan kanannya. Sejenak ia melepaskan ciumannya dari Hinata, membiarkan gadis itu menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Kau tahu, Hinata-_cha_n… Aku sengaja datang ke sini agar aku bisa segera bertemu denganmu… Tapi kau malah tidak menghiraukan aku dan lebih memilih berbicara dengan Kiba… Aku benar-benar merasa cemburu lho, Hinata-_chan_~"

Hinata masih mencoba menormalkan nafasnya. "Ma-Maafkan aku… Aku tidak… Hmmphhh"

Kembali Naruto mencium bibir mungil kemerahan milik Hinata. Diselipkannya lidahnya ke rongga mulut Hinata, mencoba menyesap rasa yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Setiap gerakan dari lidah Naruto yang ada di dalam mulutnya membuat Hinata kewalahan. Tak elak hal itu membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang saat Naruto semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, tanpa celah semili pun. Tangannya pun membelai rambut indigo itu, mendorongnya agar lidahnya dapat lebih dalam lagi menjajah rasa yang ada. Manis. Itulah yang dapat Naruto katakan setiap dia menyelami bagian tersebut. Manis yang sangat memabukkan.

"Mmhh.. Nnhhggh.. Cu-cukup.. Aahhnn.. Na-Naruto-kun.."

Dua nafas tersenggal. Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya hingga terlihat benang tipis yang menyambungkan kedua ujung lidah mereka. Meninggalkan bukti ciuman mereka yang sangat intim itu.

"Anak nakal harus dihukum, Hinata-_chan_!"

Dan Hinata harus kembali merelakan bibirnya diklaim untuk kesekian kalinya oleh kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

**FIN**

A/N: Okke… Jadi Fic ini adalah kumpulan drabble atau ficlet yang menceritakan tentang adegan 'kissing' NaruHina di berbagai tempat dengan situasi dan kondisi yang berbeda juga. Dapat insipirasi pas lihat video di youtube hehehe. Semoga pada suka yaaa... Oh ya, minna-san juga boleh request kok, mau di mana adegan kissing selanjutnya dan dalam situasi dan kondisi seperti apa ^^

See u in next chap!

Mind to review?


	3. At the Street

**Standar disclaimer: applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, tunggu! Jangan lari! Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu… HINATA!"

Gadis bernama Hinata itu tidak mempedulikan teriakan Naruto yang mencoba mengejarnya. Ia malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya meluncur di wajah putihnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto mengejarnya? Seharusnya Naruto membiarkan saja dirinya pergi. Bukankah itu yang Naruto inginkan? Bukankah kepergiannya adalah keputusan terbaik untuk mereka berdua? Bukankah dengan ia pergi dari kehidupan pemuda Uzumaki itu, Naruto akan bisa berbahagia dengan Sakura, gadis yang selama ini Naruto sukai dan kagumi?

"BERHENTI, HINATA!"

Entah sudah berapa jauh mereka berlari. Mereka tidak peduli. Puluhan orang yang mengeluarkan umpatan dan sumpah serapah akibat mereka tabrak tidak mampu menghentikan mereka. Tidak ada lagi rasa malu ketika terdengar bisik-bisik dari berbagai mulut, ataupun puluhan mata yang memandang dengan berbagai makna ke arah mereka. Hinata hanya ingin pergi. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari Naruto. Sementara Naruto ingin membawa Hinata kembali dan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, kini ia sedang menuju ke jalan raya yang cukup ramai. Tanpa melihat lampu penyebarangan yang sudah berganti warna menjadi merah…

TINNN!

TINNN!

TINNN!

"KYYYAAA!"

"HINNNATAAA!"

Satu meter. Hanya satu meter lagi mobil tersebut akan menerjang sang putri sulung Hyuuga sebelum Naruto menarik kuat tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan Hinata yang menindih Naruto.

"DASAR GADIS GILA! DIMANA MATAMU ITU, HAH?"

Umpatan sang pengemudi mobil tidak dihiraukan keduanya. Sebaliknya, Naruto segera bangkit dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau tidak terluka? Mana yang sakit? Hina-"

"Hiks.. Hiks… Hiks…"

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Hanya isakan tangis dan air mata yang keluar dari sepasang mata _amethyst_ indah milik Hinata yang didapat Naruto sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya. Tidak tahan mendengar suara tangis memilukan dari gadis yang sangat disayanginya, Naruto kembali membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah… Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku ada di sini. Tenanglah. Jangan menangis lagi…"

"Ja-Jahat… Kau jahat… Kau jahat Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata meronta dalam pelukan Naruto sambil memukul dada bidang pemuda itu berulang kali. Naruto hanya diam, membiarkan Hinata melampiaskan seluruh emosinya. Namun tangan kekarnya memegang pinggul gadis itu seerat mungkin. Seakan menjaga agar gadis itu tidak pergi lagi dari sisinya.

"A-Aku benci… Aku benci diriku sendiri… Kenapa… Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu, Naruto-_kun_… Mes-Meskipun aku tahu kau me-menyukai Sakura-chan… Ta-Tapi… Kenapa… Kenapa aku tetap mencintai-"

Perkataannya terhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menutup bibirnya. Naruto menciumnya pelan. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melepaskan ciumannya dengan Naruto. Didorongnya dada pemuda itu dengan sekuat tenaga sebagai usaha akhirnya untuk melepaskan diri, hingga akhirnya Naruto melepaskan ciumannya sejenak dan menatap Hinata yang sudah hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Hosh... Hosh..Hen-Hentikan, Naruto-kun! Kau tidak boleh mencium gadis yang sama sekali tidak kau cinta-"

Sekali lagi Naruto menutup bibir kemerahan itu dengan bibirnya. Berbeda dengan ciuman yang pertama, kali ini Naruto menjilat belahan bibir Hinata dengan lidahnya. Dengan lembut ia memelintir lidah Hinata yang masih bergerak kaku di dalam rongga mulutnya sendiri, hingga lidahnya kembali bergerak menelusuri seluk beluk rongga mulut Hinata.

Dengan jari-jarinya, Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata dan memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kanannya membelai tengkuk gadis itu, sementara tangan kirinya tetap melingkari pinggul sang gadis dengan sangat erat. Bunyi saliva yang tertukar dan deru nafas yang semakin berat menambah _euphoria_ tersendiri bagi kedua insan ini.

Naruto tidak peduli meski paru-parunya memberontak meminta pasokan oksigen. Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya melalui ciuman ini. Ia ingin Hinata menyadari, semua perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan, rasa sakit… rindu… sayang… dan cinta… Semua itu hanya untuk Hyuuga Hinata seorang.

Merasakan Hinata yang sudah benar-benar tidak kuat lagi, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Diletakkkannya kepala gadis itu di dadanya yang bidang. Tangannya mengelus punggung Hinata dengan lembut, mencoba memberikan kehangatan dan rasa nyaman untuk kekasih hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Percayalah padaku. Aku hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai sahabat dan saudaraku. Tidak lebih. Aku memeluknya karena aku ingin menghiburnya. Belakangan ini ia sering terlihat sedih karena Sasuke harus meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan gadis yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku… Maafkan aku… Tapi kumohon… Jangan pergi dari sisiku. Tetaplah berada di sampingku. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, _anata_…"

Kali ini Hinata tidak mampu menahan air matanya yang semakin deras meluncur dari pipi putihnya. Naruto mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya, dan mencium kening Hinata.

"Kau mau memaafkan aku kan, Hinata? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Namun satu anggukan yang diberikan Hinata sudah cukup membuat Naruto merasa bahagia dan kembali membawa gadis itu kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

Dan sepertinya, akan terjadi antrian mobil yang berkepanjangan akibat ulah dua insan yang dengan seenaknya menikmati dunia milik mereka berdua di tengah-tengah jalan raya yang selalu ramai itu.

.

.

.

**FIN**

A/N: Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review: **Diana chan, arakida kirito, Reverie Lence, Kirigaya, Hyuna toki, zzz ****, ****Anne Garbo****, ****Fishy ELF, erryeoo. **Untuk chap depan diusahan akan dipenuhi requestnya hehehe

Mind to review? ^_^


End file.
